User talk:Anubis 10545
Hello, I am Anubis 10545 and an Administrator/Bureaucrat here. Feel free to leave me any of your questions here and I will do my best to answer them with haste. Wiki Adoption If your intrested in taking over this wiki, here are the instructions wikia:Adopt_this_wiki :) Good luck. --Uberfuzzy 20:41, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! Apparently You and I are the only ones on this Wiki? Also , i need you to delete the page Captain Leland Stottlemeyer so I can make a page move from a misspelling (Capitan Leland Stottlemeyer) Muppetchris Talk 19:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Oh! Didn't know that! Thanks! Muppetchris Talk 20:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) By the way What's up with the template on Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival? Muppetchris Talk 20:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :,-( I have to get off for the night. See you! Muppetchris Talk 22:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Links I apologize for my ignorance. I can understand your enthusiasm, and you are quite right in this matter. Albeit, this wiki is quite, as you say "dead"; I was hoping that until much better grammarians and authors than I could create these pages, that these links would be temporary reprieve for inquisitive visitors for this site. , I am just voicing my opinions, and will defer to your judgment. Best wishes, Aescopalus :Well, no need to apologize, and I do appreciate all the help I can get around here, but I don't want every article we have here to just be a link to another website. But I do see the merit of what you were trying to do and I hope you will make more edits in the future.—Anubis 10545 00:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Appearances Sorry about the template thing, but, is it okay if i put a heading that says appearances and put Please see: Leland Stottlemeyer - List of Appearances? This is just an example. Snsean11 23:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Look how I did it in the infobox on the page Leland Stottlemeyer. It should be done like that. I've edited the character infobox template to accommodate that, although now the infobox on every character infobox needs to be updated. So I'll be doing that. Oh, and no need to apologize about the template thing.—Anubis 10545 23:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) 100 ARTICLES!!!!! As of Randy Disher - List of Appearances, we now have 100 articles on this Wiki! Should we make a note of this on the main page? Snsean11 23:54, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'll add it up somewhere. Although most of those 100 pages need a lot of work and are stubs.—Anubis 10545 23:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, Haha. Snsean11 23:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Admins Just out of curiosity, are you the only admin on this wiki? If so, were you the creator? Snsean11 03:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :No, Tuntis is an admin here as well and he created this wiki. I just came along after months of abandonment. I have not seen or heard from Tuntis at all since I came here, so I am the only active admin. You can go into "Special Pages" and click on "Active user list" to see every user who has been here, and what user rights they have.—Anubis 10545 04:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Season Categories No Problem at all with deleting the season categories. Maybe instead we can do: characters apperaing in more than one season or something like that. I do agree with you though, they do take up a lot of space. Snsean11 00:28, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :That would be better, having a the Category:characters appearing in multiple seasons. I'll get around deleting those categories tomorrow... too busy to now.—Anubis 10545 05:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Just curious, but how many users are on this wikia? I looked under active users list and saw four. :Unfortunately, only 4.—Anubis 10545 17:30, 15 November 2008 (UTC) That is unfortunate. Does My signature fit the guidelines of this wikia, on Pikmin Wikia, people hated my signature, and I had to change it until they liked it. :Well, there really aren't any set guidelines... well there are... just nothing about your signature. You can keep it if you prefer, although personally it's not one of my favorite signatures.—Anubis 10545 17:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Should I take out the Random Link, and make it more colorful? 17:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't care what you do with it (if anything). Just have it how you like it.—Anubis 10545 17:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, have you ever me Crystal Lucario, or IAMAHIPO ocolor? :Can't say that I have.—Anubis 10545 18:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Background Info I've noticed that some of our articles have Background Information on them. I have to be honest I like this better then Trivia. I think that "Background Information and Notes" looks better and sounds more professional, so do you mind if I start to change it to that. Its not anything I really feel strongly about, but I wanted to see what you thought about it first. Snsean11 05:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead. Background Information and Notes do sound better.—Anubis 10545 18:23, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 200 Yeah, I usually do that, must have forgot this time. Yeah, congratulations! Snsean11 01:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Timer I put a timer on the front page, so i was wondering if you could put the banner thats on all the other things on the main page to make it look more streamlined, also, tell me if you can see the timer, or the message. Snsean11 23:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I see the message, not the timer. About the "Next" template you created, it might look better if we put it under the "Current Events" banner in place of the "Latest on Monk" template. I would do it myself, but I'm really busy. If you want, I can get around to it tomorrow.—Anubis 10545 01:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hey there Sorry, haven't been real active lately, I have some personal stuff going on right now, so I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Snsean11 04:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :That's completely fine. I've been pretty busy lately myself.—Anubis 10545 05:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Feature Do you mind if i switch the feature to Ambrose Monk. I think that it is a strong article, but if you have any other suggestions.....--Snsean11 04:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Ideally I would like more votes... like that's going to happen :) —Anubis 10545 04:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Image Source I could be mistaken (which, you know, I'm not... sorry, couldn't resist), but is not this image from Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale? The setting, looks and positions of the characters seem to indicate this, and these episodes have been drilled into my head, so... what do you think? --JemHadar359 (talk) ( ) 18:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I guess it's possible. Every image I uploaded and named I retrieved from the USA Network website, which have photo galleries for each episode. If you're sure that it is from Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale, feel free to make the necessary changes... as I haven't seen either episode in a while —Anubis 10545 (talk) ( ) 23:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Monk Season 2 Episode 11: (Monk & The 3 Pies) Hello, I hope that I'm not bothering you right now. How are you doing today? My name's Max. Have you seen the Episode called Monk & the 3 Pies? I was unable to understand some of the Events in the Episode called Monk & the 3 Pies. Are you able to answer my questions about the episode called Monk & 3 PIES? Monk tells the Captain that Pat Was Not eating the Pies. When Monk tells the Captain that Pat wasn't eating the Pies, does the Captain believe that Monk's telling the truth? When Monk tells the Captain that Pat was looking for something in the Pies, does the Captain believe that Monk's telling the truth?(Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 19:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC)). Monk Season 2 Episode 5 Have you seen Monk Season 2 Episode 5?(George999 (talk) ( ) 05:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC)). Monk & the Very Old Man Monk Season 2 Episode is about a mysterious man killing the oldest man in the world. Have you seen Monk Season 2 Episode 5?(George999 (talk) ( ) 17:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC)). Admin request Hey I just got here and would love to help out around here, but I can't do a ton of that because I'm not an admin. I would love it if you would at least consider me at some point to be an admin of this wiki. Thank you so much. Love the show Makotheactornotthecharacter (talk) ( ) 05:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there! I'm glad to finally see someone interested in this site, heh. As for your request, I see that you've only made 70 edits across all of wikia. Also, you've only edited here for a day so far. As such, I feel a bit hesitant in granting you admin rights as of yet, especially given that I'm not really sure what you would need them for at this point. However, if in a week or so from now you've been doing a nice job around here, I'll go ahead and grant you admin rights. - Anubis 10545 (talk) ( ) 05:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey thanks I wasn't expecting then right away or anything but just wanted my name(so to speak) out there :::for consideration. So whenever you feel comfortable :::Thanks a ton :::Makotheactornotthecharacter (talk) ( ) 05:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) images Hey I was just wondering is there a good place to find images that I can use for Monk? It's hard to come by ones especially that I know are either public domain or licensed. What should I do about it? Makotheactornotthecharacter (talk) ( ) 00:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :The USA network website has photo galleries. That would probably be the best place. Other than that I don't really know of any other sites. Anubis 10545 (talk) ( ) 03:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Need Help? Is there anything specifically that you need for me to do around here? Badges Hey on other wikis they have badges that you can earn for doing stuff on the wiki. I think that would be a good incentive to put forth here. Makotheactornotthecharacter (talk) ( ) 02:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) it would be cool if u would add a BACKGROUND Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) ( ) 21:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) USA Wikis Hi. I'm the admin for White Collar Wiki & Graceland Wiki. I added a USA Network template to the main page to help with cross promotion of all the USA wikis. Hope you don't mind. Ekrubmj 21:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos for Monk Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Monk videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in a related videos module that is located in the right rail of every page as seen here, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of next week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Anubis 10545 ;-) Thanks for your welcome message :-) I'm a french user and i saw all Monk episodes. I will make contributions of this wikia :-) Sincerely Swinslokw (talk) ( ) 16:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Swinslokw